The Blame
by Yumeorb
Summary: Yoh never seem to get the good end of the deal when it comes to Hao wanting to cause a little trouble to have fun. HaoxYoh Twincest! [Implies yaoi] Dedicated to JTwins!


**The Blame**

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine!

Summary:Yoh never seem to get the good end of the deal when it comes to Hao wanting to cause a little trouble to have fun. HaoxYoh Twincest! **yaoi**

Warning: Twincest, shounen-ai, **yaoi**

Notes: Dedicated to Kaoru Gal and thoughtless dreamer (J-Twins) for their quick fic updates that encouraged me to write more SK fics! HaoxYoh!

* * *

"Hehehe…"

"Hao. Stop it!" The younger Asakura twitched an eyebrow involuntarily when his brother hugged him from behind. Correction, he had smiled happily when his brother first hugged him, but when the licking on the neck started, he began to fidget. Yet he somehow managed to continue progressing with folding the mattress. But when Hao's hands began to roam beyond its normal limitation, well, you get a very blush-y Yoh.

"I mean it Hao. C'mon, be serious." He shook his head, trying to rid the redness off his cheeks. He placed the last set of covers atop of the stack of folded futons. His hands hastily smoothed the wrinkles from the top mattress. It wasn't unnatural for his brother to act this way, but Yoh just wished he could've found another time, and preferably another _place _to act like that.

"And I'm being very serious!" Hao chuckled as he gently kissed down the side of Yoh's neck. His arm encircled the younger twin's waist disregarding Yoh's discomfort. The two were currently in Kyouyama Anna's room. Yoh had been sent by her to change the newly washed futon mattresses and blankets. He was supposedly going to fold them into a nice, neat pile, and then set them in the room and leave –_immediately_. This was Anna's room after all. Meanwhile, Hao had been waiting like a nice boy, or so in his opinion, in the kitchen for Yoh to finish his chore and come back so they could play. But time went by too slow for him, so he decided to go and check on him. Just checking. But he does get easily distracted…

"We're supposed to help Anna change the futon sheets!" Yoh glared, which to Hao's opinion, was more cute than threatening.

"And?" The pyromaniac asked nonchalantly. He closed his eyes and moved onto nipping his neck.

Yoh fought from moaning to the soft kisses. "And you realize I'm the only one who had been folding the futons?"

"So? She instructed _you _to change the futon." Hao reminded slyly, opening one eye halfway. He moved his hands up to unbutton Yoh's shirt and caressing over the warm skin. He smirked as Yoh's pace of smoothing the futons quickly. The fire shaman dug his chin underneath the white collar to gain further access to Yoh's flesh. He let his hands gradually slip lower and his smirked widen when he felt his younger sibling tense up.

Yoh sighed exasperatedly. He placed both palms firmly against the futon. The younger Shaman glared at it and tried to ignore his brother's touches. He struggled wearily, "If she sees us like this, she'll think that we're not doing anything."

"You're right. We might as well _do something_." The older Asakura suggested with a smug smirk. He deliberately moved his hand lower at the end of the sentence.

"Hao!" The younger twin gasped and clenched his fists on the futon.

"What?"

"Hao! It's embarrassing!" Yoh jerked Hao's arms away from his waist. He brushed his arms as a gesture that he didn't want to be held like that anymore and moved back to smoothing the unnecessary creases and patting away the nonexistent dust. Hao glared at his brother's back and rubbed his rejected arms. Rejecting him because of a _suggestion_, the nerve of him!

He shut his eyes turned his head up indignantly, crossing his arms. "Humph! If it's that embarrassing, then we might as well not have this relationship in the first place!"

"Hao…" Yoh sighed, defeated. His brother is such a child sometimes. It made him wonder if it would've been more suitable had he been the older twin. Of course, that leads to more possibilities and problems that he rather not think about. In the moment when he put down all awareness, he forgot about the older twin, who was known for taking advantages and finding open points.

Smirk.

With lightning fast movements, Hao whipped around and pounced as soon as Yoh let his guard down just a little. The long-haired shaman pushed him on his back atop of the piled up futons and messing the perfectly made blankets. While doing so, he trapped Yoh between his arms and legs with his long tresses draped around Yoh. Disguising the smirk with an innocent smile, "Oh Yoh, you know I don't get angry with you _that _quickly!"

The cherry-red color immediately returned to the slightly younger shaman's cheeks when he became fully aware of their positions. "Wha-? Wait, Hao, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Hao's voice remained innocent. However, the smile slowly formed back into a smirk. He lowered his head to attack Yoh's bare skin again. "What do you think I'm doing? You can guess."

"In Anna's room? She'll kill us!" He breathed back sharply when Hao lifted his head and pressed his lips against his. He felt Hao's tongue moistening his lips before invading his parted lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and endured his brother's tempting kiss. He let him explored his mouth and dared not to fight back. After all, Hao was quite competitive. Things can get rough if he doesn't have his way, and Yoh plan on keeping things gentle for now. He, after all, valued his life.

Pulling out of the kiss, the long-haired on left to nip his left ear, while doing so, he smirked and whispered seductively, "Don't worry, I won't let you die."

Yoh remained still. He could feel his heartbeat thumping quickly in increasing speed. He could – he _should_ get Hao off soon. At the very least, get him elsewhere. This wasn't the best choice of location for any kind of activities in Hao's mind. His body, however, refused to listen to his mind's reasoning. It wasn't until he heard a familiar sound of creaking stairs did he finally snapped back to sense. The slow, unfazed pace of the footsteps could belong to no other than Kyouyama Anna. Out of past experience of fear and panic, he regained his senses instantly. He collected all energies and placed a hand firmly on Hao's shoulder, surprising the older shaman. If she sees this, he'll be dead! Skewered alive!

"Getoff!" Using all he could muster, he pushed against that shoulder, throwing Hao off as well as himself. They fell in a small thud on the tatami floor along with the toppling of the futon stack.

The door slid open revealing the predicted entrance of the blonde. Her dark eyes immediately narrowed as she witness the sight before her. Hao was currently on the ground with his hair beautifully splayed over the tatami floor and the clean white futon mattresses that cushioned and surrounded him. His eyes were wide with surprise while starting up at Yoh, who was currently on all fours atop and is trapping Hao beneath him. He had unintentionally switched their positions. Their present positions could be very easily be interpreted for just the opposite, for it looked as if Hao was the innocent uke and Yoh was the one that suggested this. Not to mention that the small fall had caused Hao's mantle to land above his shoulder and his arms were over his head. The fact that Yoh's hands were supporting on both side of Hao, and the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely didn't help either.

A small throbbing vein formed on the itako's head as she stared at them with a twitching eye. "I came up with a good intention of checking your progress, and what do I find? Less of that, had it been anywhere else, preferably behind your newly built soundproof wall, I might just accept…but in – MY – ROOM?"

"This -! He -! Hao -! Anna! I swear it's not my fault!" The younger shaman turned frantically back and forth from Hao to Anna, trying to find a good explanation for the position.

"You have a lot of nerve, Asakura Yoh. Even more than that homicidal brother of yours." A small steam rose above the itako's head out of nowhere.

"No! It's wasn't me! I-It's! Hao!" Yoh turned to the shaman beneath him helplessly.

Hao had recovered from his surprise. On the other hand, he had developed a liking for this new position and now had a dazzled look in his eyes. He sighed dreamily and dramatized it by blushing faintly. "Yoh would make a good seme."

That did it.

"ASAKURA YOH!"

The thunder clapped in the Asakura household.

"ANNA! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!"

_Owari Da

* * *

_


End file.
